


ad

by Teaotter



Category: Original Work, urban fantasy book covers
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Meta, common misogyny, urban fantasy book covers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: "Nothing about that photo says 'I kick brownie ass.'"





	ad

"That's it." Dan plucked one of the photos from the box. "That's the one."

Anika glanced at it, surprised. The photographer had taken several odd shots, "to get the light right," he'd said. Here, she has her back to the camera, her face in shadowed profile above the line of her shoulder.

"Nothing about that photo says 'I kick brownie ass.'"

"Yeah, but most of your clients are men, right?" At Anika's reluctant nod, Dan shrugged. "They'll want to call you."

Anika rolled her eyes, and tore the photo deliberately in pieces. "Then they can handle their own damn fairies."


End file.
